The Last Lotus Train
by ShadowCinder333
Summary: Nora contemplates her life with Ren while in the Vale Hospital. A one-shot honoring Monty Oum who has recently been hospitalized. Rated T for mild language, dark themes, and thoughts of death.


**Hey, guys. Shadow here. For those wondering about my other story, I've been really busy trying to make Chapter 10. However, I decided to quickly make this one-shot in honor of Monty Oum. As most of you know, he's recently been hospitalized and is in critical care. We don't know if he'll recover. If you want to help, you can sign his card (a link should be somewhere on my profile page) and you must message the owner, as he's stopped the ability to edit because some bastards are spamming and ruining the documents. You can also donate to help with the medical costs, the link can be found on Roosterteeth website. Seeing as that's all I have right now, I hope you enjoy this story. For those who want to know, the title comes from a phrase 'The Last Train to Glory' which is a saying that states we take one last trip to a new beginning while dying.**

* * *

**The Last Lotus Train**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. The walls around her should have been the ones in her dorm, not the ones in the hospital. The floor should have been soft, fluffy carpet instead of cold, lifeless tile. She shouldn't have been sitting in a hard gray chair, but a claret colored bed that was perfect for jumping on.

And she should have had pancakes for breakfast. Should have been scolded by her team for devouring the syrup and making a sticky mess. She should have, she should have, she should have. Over and over again these words taunted Nora's head as she sat in the Vale Hospital Waiting Room.

She should have, she should, she should have. They never ceased to make her life a living hell, and refused to leave no matter what. Curled up in a pink and orange ball, Nora struggled to control her mouth and yell out to the empty air in frustration.

She should have, she should have.

The world seemed to swirl around Nora as she buried her head deeper into her body, and her palms felt wet and clammy from trying to stop the tears from overflowing. She wasn't supposed to cry. _He _always made sure she never got the chance to cry. He had always been there with a plate of pancakes or his usual, comforting silence that let her know he had a shoulder to lay her head on, or a pair of lips to talk to. He always wanted the best for her, he always knew what was best for her. And yet, he somehow managed to make her happy as well. A sprinkle of sugar there, a Beowolf's skull to smash here. Even letting her braid his long black hair brought relief to the normally hyperactive Valkyrie. Sure, Pyrrha and Jaune were there to act like friends, but Nora knew that Ren always thought of her as the best out of all. She was the burning fire to his calm water. She was the breath of fresh air to his uptight and stoic life. They were ying and yang. Opposite, yet together as one.

And now he was going to die.

She should have seen the signs. A sniffle here, and cough there. An assurance that he was fine. A claim that he was okay. Being a Hunter/Huntress meant dying from an Ursa's paw or a Deathstalker's tail. But never an illness.

She should have, she should have.

How many times did he tell her he was all right? That he was just feeling a bit foggy or cold. How many times did Pyrrha cast her teammate a worried glance, did Jaune try and reach out to his friend?

Too many too late. Too many too late.

Nora knew he meant best. She knew he didn't want to alarm or scare anyone just because he was that kind and compassionate. But she still felt angry, felt horrible that he didn't tell them that was something so much more.

They were orphans. Both of them. A fact that secretly haunted the orange-headed girl all her life. Village nearly destroyed by Grimm, parents killed on sight. Blood. Fire. Hate. Smoke. Death.

_Love_. The two couldn't even be separated by the looming thought of dying. He saved them, he saved _her. _They were orphans. Two parentless kids with nothing to call their own and no one to trust.

Run. Survive. Collect. Live. This was the pattern they followed for years. Ren always took he blows, he always was burdened with the weight of the world. His kept his mind sharp, his weapons even sharper, and Nora knew he vowed to protect her with his life. She grew up happy, he grew up stoic and stolid. She dreamt of pancakes, he dreamt of a place to call home.

Live. Eat. Run. Survive.

They were nearing thirteen when they found someplace to stay for the night. The fire was low, the food supply nearly gone. Nora snuggled right next to Ren's warm body as they watched the sky come alive with stars.

That was the night Nora decided to give Ren his first boop. A quick touch to the nose that unleashed all the inner emotions stirring inside. A boop for pancakes. A boop for dealing with her energetic nature. All signs of love that she couldn't express though more complex, yet simple, actions.

They were orphans. Two children without parents that nurtured and guided them. He grew up on the lookout for trouble. She grew up on the lookout for sugar. Together forever, the perfect example of childhood friends.

Surprisingly, it was she that suggested becoming the heroes of Remnant. It was she who forced her friend to learn the art of weapon making and battling darkness. But, it was he who unlocked his semblance first, and he that made sure to protect her the harsh words others spoke and the grim reality of the world.

Life, it seemed, was perfect. They were accepted, she was ecstatic. Ying and Yang were going to Beacon Academy.

They were orphans. Kids with no idea what was inside their parents' genes. Some would say chromosomes of bright and bubbly orange hair. Some would say magenta eyes and a calm personality. Others, however…an incurable disease.

White-masked doctors with scary machines that buzzed abruptly and proved to be less-than reliable. Tubes that pumped heavy fluids and antibiotics that only extended the time he had on Remnant. False promises of hope that teammates gave…promises that were soon to be broken.

Nora heard the sound of footsteps approach, but she dared not to move. Her peripheral vision told her a warrior with crimson red hair and a boy with a sword and a shield stood before her. Beside them stood little red riding hood and her merry band of heroes. An icy princess, a black-cladded Faunus. A girl with burning gauntlets.

"Is she all right?" The Faunus asked.

"No," The redheaded warrior answered, her voice flat, but sorrowful at the same time.

"How long does…you know…" The princess had trouble saying her thoughts.

"The doctors say maybe a week or so, but that's if he's lucky," The boy with the generic weapons said.

"This isn't right," The one with burning gauntlets said angrily. "We're Hunters and Huntresses for goddamn sakes. We're not supposed to die like this!"

"Say that to the illness," The princess said bluntly. "Because like it or not, this is something we have no control over."

"I wish we did, though…" Little Red's voice cracked a bit. "Does she know?"

"No," The warrior said. "Once she wakes up we'll tell her."

"Remnant…she's going to freak out," Burning gauntlets stated.

"I know," Sword and shield said mournfully.

"Maybe we should stick around in case she…acts out," The princess suggested.

"No, it's okay. You guys go back to Beacon and give Ozpin the news," Sword and shield said.

"If you say so," The Faunus said, and she and her teammates soon left, their words echoing in Nora's mind.

The sound of wood creaking emitted from her left and right, and Nora realized that her teammates had just sat down by her. An ineffable silence filled the room and threatened to engulf her.

"Nora…" Jaune said slowly. "We know you're awake."

Dammit.

"We know you heard us," Pyrrha elaborated. "And we know that you can't keep hiding from us forever."

Nora stayed still.

"I know it's hard, and I know that…" Jaune faltered, a sob escaping his throat. Nora gulped; she had never heard Jaune cry before. He was supposed to be too brave, too heroic.

A hand was placed on Nora's shoulder. "What we're trying to say is that we're here…and that were ready."

Nora shifted slightly, and she reluctantly rose from her 'hiding spot'.

A small flicker of surprise flashed across Pyrrha's face.

"You can talk-"

"How is he?"

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Is he awake, in a coma? Is he near dead? Is he up and moving?"

"Nora, I-"

"Dammit, Pyrrha!" Nora's eyes blazed with pure fury. "Just answer the question! I'm tired of being left in the dark! I'm tired of waiting for answers! I'm tired of never knowing what's goin-"

Before she could finish, Pyrrha pulled Nora forwards and into a bone-crushing hug. Tears streamed both their faces, and Nora was speechless.

"I-I w-will never be f-fully able to comprehend the l-love you and Ren shared," Pyrha sobbed. "B-but I do know that he is my friend and our teammate."

Nora refused to look up.

"He's someone we'll never forget…someone we'll make sure to tell others about in the future," Jaune joined in the heartfelt conversation, and put a comforting arm around both Nora and Pyrrha.

"We won't forget him," Pyrrha said, a look of determination on her face.

"I know," Nora said, her voice soft and lacking the usual happiness it once contained. "I know."

"Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc?" A voice cut in. The trio glanced up to see a nurse walking towards them.

"Yes, that's us." Jaune said.

"I'm here to inform you that Mr. Lie-"

"Ren," Nora corrected.

"Apologies, Miss Valkyire," The nurse said. "I am here to tell you that your friend, Ren, has awakened. The doctors suggest seeing him now because…" She bit her lip.

'We know," The three said in unison.

The nurse nodded. "Very well. You are allowed to see him now."

"Thank you very much," Pyrrha said politely.

The nurse departed, and Nora forced herself to stand up. Legs like Jell-O because of their lack of movement, she struggled to properly take a step.

"Dammit, I should call Tea RWBY to come and see him," Pyrrha pulled out his scroll and began dialing.

"Wait," Jaune ended the call and grabbed the device. "Let's just see him…as a team." A look of understanding passed through their eyes.

"Are you two going to stand there like statues, or are we going to see our friend?" The word 'friend' sounded foreign Nora's tongue, but she didn't say anything else.

Jaune gave a dry smile. "Yes, yes we should." He let his fingers intertwine with Pyrrha's, and the latter's cheeks instantly turned a fiery scarlet.

Nora smirked, and felt Pyrrha's and Jaune's own hands lock with hers as well.

"Well, I suppose we should go see him now," Jaune said, nervousness evident by the way he spoke.

"What will we say?" Pyrrha said.

Nora stared at her feet for a few seconds. She thought of pancakes and sugar, of almost starving on the streets to eating cake for her birthday. She thought of the future, in a world where she lived happily ever after.

What would she say to the person who changed her life? To the Ying to her Yang, and the light to her darkness.

She lifted her gaze back up.

"Everything. Just…everything."

* * *

There once was a girl and a boy. Together, they were the other half of a team that went down in history.

This team wasn't perfect. This team wasn't the best. But they were a team, and that's all that mattered.

They dreamed of becoming the saviors of Remnant. They dreamed of being the ones that would scare off the darkness and bring back the light.

But, for now, in that small, solitary waiting room. In a time where loss and sorrow seemed to fill the air and minds of those who didn't deserved it, there was a team. A somewhat fractured, broken team.

And together, as one, they took the first step to say goodbye.

* * *

**This ended up becoming longer than expected. It may stay a one-shot, it may not. You guys can decide. I admire Monty and I admire Roosterteeth for supporting him through these dark times. Death can happen any moment and it's important to try and live life while you can. Thank you for reading. **

**-ShadowCinder**


End file.
